Sender Choosing
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Now that the Anonymous Project is official. Everyone is deciding who to send their letter to. [PREQUEL TO: "Anonymous Thanking"]
1. From: Taiga Okajima

**I would really like to thanks Roseshadow21 for this idea! And this is actually one of the spin-off series from my main series "Anonymous Thanking."**

 **This series can be read as itself and/or a pre-sequel. Basically why the senders decided to send their letter to the person they want to read. Through their thought in their POV. Going in the same order as the main series.**

 **Speaking of POV, I will try my best to make various characters' POVs ON POINT!**

* * *

 **From: Taiga Okajima**

 **To: ?**

"I wonder who should I write it to?!" The class pervert worried about this project and who to send his first letter to. He thinks it'll make them feel special if they read his letter as if he's a famous person...well, infamous.

"That's gonna be worrisome." A another male's voice interrupted Taiga's thoughts. It was none than the E Class's playboy, Hiroto Maehara.

"You got any ideas?" He ask in an irritated tone since the blonde boy is well-known for his word choice to make people, mostly girls admire him and have crushes on him.

"How about a girl you thinks is cute?"

"SO BASICALLY EVERY GIRL IN THIS CLASS?!" And so the pervert counts the number of girls with his finger and mumble audible comments for Hiroto to hear about each of the girls' quality.

"There's Kurahashi who's bright and cheerful, Yada who have a big-filled chest, Kanzaki who's too pure," Honestly the elegant girl is too pure for almost anyone to date. "Ritsu who's practically a freakin' moe anime character, and—"

"How about writing _one_ letter first." The blonde have to put a stop for the sake of Taiga's lung capacity. "Which girl do you think is the cutest?"

The semi-bald guy stop in his track after mentioning Kaede and her good quality of having an optimistic attitude similar to Hinano. And he's turn to the girl who he thinks is the cutest in his eyes.

He eyes immediately landed on the class's best female sniper, Rinka Hayami. She was talking to Sumire and Rio. But stopped when she felt eyes were watching her.

She slowly turn to see Taiga and Maehara looking her way.

Being super awkward for the three of them.

feeling disgusted when Taiga stretch his lips to his signature pervy smile. She glared at him as blue lines of disgust went down from her eyes.

"Alright," Hiroto breaks the ice with a subtle voice. "Why not her then?"

The blonde leans closer to the pervert and whisper his idea.

"Since the letter is anonymous, you could convey your feelings to Tsudere girl over there."

"You're a genius...!"

And so Taiga ran home after school to write his letter to his crush.

When he got home. He was stuck on what to write to Rinka Hayami.

"What to write...what to write..."

Next day he set his letter on his crush's desk and ran off to greet his friends.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **First chapter up for the pre-sequel series! Once again, thanks RoseShadow21 for the idea!**

 **Review what you think about this series and (if you want to or curious of receivers' reactions) check out my main series _"Anonymous Thanking!"_**


	2. From: Yuzuki Fuwa

**Thanks for reading and liking the idea!**

* * *

 **From: Yuzuki Fuwa**

 **To: ?**

Since the Anonymous Project have begun today. Everyone have left the school in the afternoon to go home and think of who to send their own letters to.

Yuzuki Fuwa's was already having a problem of her own. When she came home. She greeted her parents before heading upstairs and pull out writing material in front onto her wooden desk.

'Who should I send it to?' The E Class's otaku was at a trouble loss. Staring down at her desk in front of her is a pencil and a sheet of paper. Rapidly tapping her finger against the table of her wooden desk, and biting the bottom of her lips.

'If this was to my favorite character or a manga artist, I would of written three full pages already!'

"Stupid project..." She mutter to herself.

As time pass and no hint of inspiration.

"Ahhhhh! Screw it!"

The coconut-haired girl decided to take a break from her brain and pull out her phone to watch some anime on a well-known website known as KissAnime and she need something to laugh off some steam and forget about the project for a while.

And the anime she selected is Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun! She started the anime a while ago, but didn't finish watching the series for she have many other anime to watch on her MyAnimeList.

And the episode she on is the one where shoujo manga artist Sakiko Yumemo, Also known as Umetaro Nozaki and one of his assistant Mikoto Mikoshiba are having a sleepover. And the redhead Mikoshiba introduce Nozaki a anime dating simulator on his playstation. And in the journey they meet the protagonist's (Umetaro Nozaki) classmate Tomoda.

 **Tomoda: Ask me anything buddy!**

 ***Tomoda explaining the ropes about the game***

 **Nozaki: why would Tomoda go so far for me...?**

 **Mikoshiba: It's fine, that doesn't matter...**

 **Nozaki: No...WAIT! I GET IT... HE DEEPLY CARES FOR THE PROTAGONIST!**

 **Mikoshiba: THAT NOT IT! NOT EVERYTHING LEADS TO LOVE!**

Yuzuki began laughing loudly. she reel her head back from her phone to let out some more laughter. A great romatic-comedy anime to watch whenever you need to laugh. "Nozaki why are you so funny?" And comments before continuing to finish the episode.

 ***Near the end of the episode***

 **Tomada: 3 years somehow went by fast. I'm glad to have met you.**

 **Nozaki and Mikoshiba: TOMADA! *Crying***

 **Mikoshiba: You spent your youth!**

 **Nozaki: For the main...protagonist...for someone like me.**

 ***Regain tranqulity and determination***

 **Nozaki: For your hard work... I'm gonna write you, your own story!**

 **Mikoshiba: Yeah! Let's make Tomoda happy!**

 **Nozaki: But first, we got to find a suitable partner for him.**

 **Mikoshiba: You're right. Let see here... who do you think would suit him? I say that rich quiet girl.**

 **Nozaki: We need to think of Tomada's feelings... Now who the person that would make him happy... someone that would go so far for him...**

 **Mikoshiba: Someone who was always beside him for three years of his last school life...**

 **Nozaki and Mikoshiba: THE ONLY ONE SUITED FOR HIM IS THE PROTAGONIST!**

 ***Reveals what the protagonist looks like***

'Wait...' Yuzuki have to rewind and pause her show to see the image of the anime protagonist. 'He looks like...' She squints closer of the protagonist having a mouth but no eyes, for the black bangs of his hair covering his eyes.

"Chiba?!" She shouts surprise of the crazy resemblance.

Then inspiration came to her like a bullet to her head...a bullet of an idea!

She smile as she let the anime then keeps playing as she set her phone aside and begin writing a letter to Ryunosuike Chiba.

The anime protagonist real-life counterpart.

* * *

 **Well this idea took a while for me. Sorry for the long wait on an update of another fan fic story.**

 **(C) Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun belongs to Izumi Tsubaki**

 **(C) English dialogue belongs to kissmanga translator group with some edits by me**


	3. From: Nagisa Shiota

**From: Nagisa Shiota**

 **To: ?**

'Who should I write this...' The twin-haired boy sitting at his seat in the class. Paper in front of him with a pencil in his hand.

He look around to see his classmates. The closest he talk to is Kaede, Karma, and Tomohito.

He ponders on his choices.

Karma is easy to write a letter about, due to knowing him for now three years.

Kaede is the one of girls closest to him. She did after all gave him a new hairstyle when she first transfer to E Class. And She didn't judge his appearance rude like how other people did in the past.

Tomohito is just one of those people you can welcome in your life anytime. They instantly just click together and became really good friends on the first week of school in E Class.

There's other classmates he could write a letter to. But he doesn't want to get the wrong idea of people think that it's a feminine-like letter. His friends wouldn't let him live it down.

'Sugino seem like the best option. It's a way to thank him for being nice to me when I first came to E Class.' He thought happily. After all, they're best friends.

Nagisa begin writing all the good quality that led them to being best friends and how much contribution the crazy baseball geek have done for the good of assassinating.

When he set the envelope on Sugino's desk. He walk from a distant and see the receiver instantly thinking it was from his crush, Yukiko Kanzaki.

Nagisa could only feel guilty for getting the baseball ex-player's hopes up.

* * *

 **It's not much of an impact compare to the two previous chapters. But this my intake on Nagisa cool-headed process.**


	4. From: Karma Akabane

**From: Karma Akabane**

 **To: ?**

The redhead was having a discussion with Rio about the letter project the whole class is doing. The two of them in the back row where he usually sit during class.

"Who are you gonna send your letter to?" The blonde asks as she just playing with her pencil.

"Dunno. Maybe to Nagisa 'cause he's easy to write about." Meaning he's easy to tease someone about his feminine appearance.

"Sounds fun, but I rather do something that's original than usual."

"That's true..." He now thinking that his blue-haired friend wouldn't be surprise about this.

"Kanzaki, I'm guessing?" Said Hiroto's voice from the front row of the class. Out of boredom and writer block the red and yellow duo watch what's going on.

It was the group of guys talking happily. There was Hiroto, Tomohito, Yuma, Taiga, Sousuke, Ryunosuke, Itona, and Kouki.

"Sugino, I think you're gonna have your letter read." The blonde player continues talking in enthusiasm.

"I really hope so. It's anonymous, so it's not that much nerve-wracking." The baseball geek smile sheepishly. "Besides, you guys wrote your to her as well, right?"

"She the class's Madonna. So it's hard not to write about her."

"And some girls wrote some letters to her since she's very close friends with everyone." Yuma adds in another observation.

And the continue on with which other girls they written their letter.

"Why isn't miss Kanzaki being popular as being her elegant? Well she isn't all elegant though when she's here." Rio comments about one of the mature girl student of E Class.

"Oh yeah~, she's a top notch gamer." He adds in his comment from his own observation on Yukiko. 'Interesting...'

Karma must of spoke his aloud when the blond girl pick up what he's saying.

"Uh oh, looks like Yukiko got a target on her back." And she snicker at her little joke that similar to assassination.

But the redhead ignore her as he wrote his letter that more or less original than the other guys letters.

* * *

 **And there goes Karma's reasons.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and thanks for being patience about this update! So busy writing up my other stories, not to mention school!** ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡


	5. From: Hinata Okano

**Her chapter gonna feel so short.**

* * *

 **From: Hinata Okano**

 **To: ?**

"Do we have to?" Hinata eating her lunch with her friends as the anonymous letter is becoming a popular subject to talk about. "Writing an mystery letter sounds kinda lame..."

"Hate to break it you, but weren't you the one who also agreed?" Kaede speak up as the other girl then turn to the gymnastic.

"Okay, fine! But everyone obviously gonna write them to someone they know just as much as the receiver knows who their senders are."

Rio then adds in her saying into this subject. "Well, everyone might be doing something opposed what you're saying. Besides, everyone wants to be original in a project like this."

"Guess that true..." Hinata admit defeat quietly as she take sip from her water bottle. "But I don't know who to send mine to."

At that moment, Rio and Kaede thought of the same thing, as glint of mischief shine in both of their eyes.

"Why not do the opposite of your plan?" The twin pigtails recommends. A disguise of obliviousness etched on her face. "Say~ send one to the closest **guy** to you."

"Yeah~... Wait since this is a anonymous letters we're sending. Why not make this an opportunity to... **Mmmm... Aaaahh... Heeehh! Hara-kun!"** The blonde girl got up from her seat and grabbed Hinata's by the shoulder, and turn her around with her seat to see the whole class than the small group of friends. Lifting one hand from her shoulder to point at two students.

A boy student talking to his good friend and male class representative. And a girl student talking to Rinka. Even though the two appointed students are talking to different people. Where they're standing close to each other.

"Hara- **san**?" The dark brunette points at the girl name Sumire Hara.

"Try again." Rio instantly tell her she's wrong.

At first Hinata didn't get until she imitate the sounds the English expert was making.

 **"Mmmmm...aaaaa...Maaaa...heeeehhh...Maehara-kun!?"** She quickly turned to Rio who gave her a Cheshire smile. Hinata blushing as she then turned to see Kaede have her hand covering her mouth, but failing to control her giggles.

"You can do it! After all, an opportunity you can't miss." The green-haired encourage her to make a move.

And the blonde and green duo stare at the dark brunette as they feel suspense in waiting for her decision.

"It's anonymous...how bad can it be?"

* * *

 **And I'm back, I'm back! *plays Michael Jackson song "I'm bad" in the background***

 **Yeah, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **And the hinting of Hiroto's last name...I wouldn't call it creative. Just some random idea came to me.**


End file.
